Harry Potter: Decisions & Ramifications
by D.Torres
Summary: It's been over ten years since Ginny Weasley made a life altering decision concerning her future. Now that decision will come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Decisions & Ramifications  
  
By: D.Torres  
  
It was the beginning of the night shift and Ginevra Molly Weasley had just entered the emergency ward at St Mungo's where she worked as a medi-witch. At thirty-six years old she was one of the most well-known and respected medi-witches in her field in all of Europe. When she was a child she had two dreams... one was to marry Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the other was to be a medi-witch. Upon entering the room Ginny saw her first patient. A young girl blonde haired girl, somewhere between her fourth and sixth year at Hogwarts from the crest on her robes, was writhing on the bed in pain as two healers attempted to calm her. The girl's left hand was charred and missing fingers while the left side of her face and shoulder were blacked. A medi-wizard in training informed the senior witch that the girl's wand malfunctioned and blew up as she was performing a transfiguration charm. Luckily she was isolated from everyone and no one else was injured.  
  
Ginny upon being given the necessary information concerning the girl's injury immediately went to work helping the poor girl. The first step was to dull the girl's pain before she began tending to the wound. A patient incapable of holding still would be very difficult to tend to. When the girl was relaxed, Ginny had the intern carefully lift the damaged hand so she could begin the necessary work to first repair and replace any damaged bones.  
  
Due to advancements over the past few decades skele-gro has become a quick method of growing back bones (and the taste has been improved drastically). Ginny watched as the small dose administered to Jennifer grew back the bones (and mended the damaged ones) in her left hand within minutes. When the bones were as they should be Ginny began the delicate procedure of mending the girl's fingers. After that was completed Ginny stepped back, wiped her brow and told the intern medi-wizard to begin repairing the superficial damage to the girl's skin.  
  
Ginny left the emergency ward to inform the young ladies parents, a Mr. And Mrs. Largos that their daughter would be fine and when the medi-wizard was finished healing the damage to their daughter's skin that they could go in and see her. Ginny watched as a look of relief came across the two concerned parents. Mr. Largos began enthusiastically shaking her hand while Jennifer's mother simply let tears of relief fall from her face.  
  
As Ginny watched the two parents enter the room where Jennifer was resting she couldn't help but think of what those two parents went through when they received word that their daughter was hurt. A parent never wants harm to befall their child and could only imagine what they must have gone through. She also felt a tinge of guilt at the choice she made sixteen years ago. She had not heard a single word, nor received a letter from Harry James Potter since the day she made her intentions known to him all those years ago. She knew it was selfish of her to choose herself over them, but with the support of her parents she persevered and fulfilled her second dream.  
  
Ginny was on her way to go get something to drink when the doors to the hospital flew open and a young man, roughly sixteen years of age ran in carrying a young woman screaming for help. The young man had several scrapes and looked as if he'd been cut by something sharp while the young woman had a puncture wound in her left shoulder and a nasty bruise on her left eye. Ginny began making her way to the duo as a nurse, using her wand, levitated the young woman to the nearest table.  
  
"Sir, what happened?" The nurse asked.  
  
"My sister and I were on our way to Surrey when we were attacked by..." The young man noticed Ginny in front of him and found himself at a loss for words. That is until he remembered his sister and continued.  
  
"It was a Gnoll." The young man stated.  
  
"It jumped me first and my sister tried to help me by prying the beast off of me. I told her to run for help but she wouldn't listen. The Gnoll, irritated at her constant badgering, swatted her away then leapt into the air and pounced upon her with all its weight. I heard a crack but found myself unable to move after its initial attack. Icould only watch as the wolf like creature punched my sister's face until that horrible bruise appeared."  
  
Ginny was half listening half trying to stop the bleeding to the girl.  
  
"To add insult to injury the beast then drew a bladed weapon and stabbed her shoulder. It was about to deliver a killing blow when I finally managed to regain my wits and dispatch the beast."  
  
"Are you sure it was a Gnoll and not a werewolf?" Ginny inquired. If the girl's brother was wrong, and the girl had been bitten they'd need to restrain her. Just in case.  
  
"Positive." The young man answered.  
  
"I'll tend to the girl nurse. Please take down the rest of this young man's information and then alert the Ministry of Magic to the attack." Ginny informed the nurse who nodded her head.  
  
The nurse took out a quick quotes quill and allowed it to take down all of the dark haired young man's information. "Sir, I need to know your name and your sister's name." The nurse stated as one of her colleagues arrived to look him over.  
  
The young man waited until he was sure that Ginny Weasley was out of earshot and then he turned to the woman asking him his name.  
  
"My sister is Lilly Potter; my name is Evan James Potter." The young man stated.  
  
"How old is your sister?" The nurse inquired.  
  
"Sixteen years old." Evan replied.  
  
"Do you have any relatives that we can get in touch with concerning this accident?"  
  
"Harry James Potter, our father. He's waiting for us in Surrey, we were supposed to meet him for dinner but our ride never showed so we were on our way to get to the nearest fireplace on the floo network."  
  
The nurse was looking at the young man as if he'd just claimed to be related to the minister of magic. "Y... your father is Harry Potter."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"If we can't reach him... do you have someone else that we can contact?" The nurse nervously inquired. She couldn't believe that the son of the boy-who- lived was standing in front of her, meaning that Harry himself would most likely be showing up some time soon to see how his daughter was fairing.  
  
"We have other family but we're not close. It's just my father and the two of us. Also I think it would be best if I tried to reach my father, I believe he's in a muggle area and I doubt you have the means to reach him." Evan informed the older woman.  
  
"Of course sir, there is an office three doors down on the left that you can use to contact your father." The nurse informed the young man.  
  
"Thank you. Oh... and if it is not too much trouble, would you please not tell anyone... and I mean anyone who we are. The last thing my sister needs right now is her picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet." Evan requested in his most sincere tone.  
  
"Of course, not even the medi-witch attending will be informed." The young witch declared. She understood completely growing up in the aftermath of the second war that Harry Potter, no matter how much he tried to avoid the spot light could not do so for long. She was determined not to let his daughter become a spectacle so she immediately removed the family name from the medical records.  
  
"Thank you." Evan said as he watched the older witch do this. He then proceeded to make his call.  
  
Harry James Potter apparated directly into the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a place he'd hoped he'd never have to come to again after the numerous visits he had to any hospital wing in his youth. He'd only been sent to St. Mungo's twice but he didn't care for either of those stays to say the least. Upon arriving at the front desk he was greeted by an eager nurse.  
  
"Hello sir, how might I help you sir?" The young woman inquired.  
  
"I'm looking for Lilly Potter's room." The nervous Harry Potter informed her.  
  
"Ohhhhhh...." The witch said realizing immediately that "The" Harry Potter had just arrived. "She is currently being attended to but just so you know, the attended medi-witch is one of our best. She's in excellent hands." The nurse tried to assure Harry.  
  
"Thank you miss." Harry replied.  
  
"I don't suppose it would be...."  
  
"Your son already asked that we insure your and your family's privacy. I removed your family name from the records so it will not draw attention to her case." The nurse informed a very relieved Harry Potter.  
  
"You have my gratitude. Would you happen to know where I might find my son Miss?" Harry asked wanting to know exactly what had happened that Lilly was in the hospital.  
  
"Dad!" Evan called out to his father from down the hall. The young man dashed to his father and hugged him close.  
  
"Right there sir." The nurse replied.  
  
"Thank you again." Harry retorted. Harry then turned his attention to his son. "What happened Evan? What happened to you and your sister?" Harry inquired as he looked at his battered son.  
  
"Our ride never showed up to bring us to Surrey, so we thought we'd just walk to the nearest fireplace and use the floo network to get to dinner." Evan said and paused as he remembered exactly what had happened.  
  
His earlier recount of the events had occurred while he was on adrenaline, now, as he fully realized what had happened he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's ok son." Harry said hugging his boy, "take your time and continue." Harry said trying to comfort his only son.  
  
Regaining his composure Evan continued, "We were almost there when we heard a low snarl. Before we could draw our wands a Gnoll jumped from its hiding spot and attacked me."  
  
Harry nodded and waited for Evan to continue.  
  
"I told her to run for help... I didn't want that beast anywhere near Lilly but you know her, she wouldn't listen. She jumped on the Gnoll and began hit it with her fists. She was yelling for it to leave me alone but it finally got tired of her irritating assault and turned its focus on her." Evan said.  
  
"I was hurt, the beast was stronger than I and left me in a bad state, and then it pounced on her dad. It jumped up and brought its full weight down on her body causing an audible crack. Then it then began pummelling her face... and then it stabbed her." Evan said now crying.  
  
Harry was on the verge of tears but was trying not to breakdown. His son needed him to be strong. "It was about to stab her in the heart but I felt a surge of power after it stabbed her and I managed to first knock the Gnoll from atop her body then I burned it to ashes."  
  
"You did what you had to Evan to save your sister."  
  
Evan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dad I think you need to be aware of something very important." Evan said in his most serious tone.  
  
"What's that Evan?"  
  
"Are you to Lilly's father?" A female voice inquired behind Harry.  
  
Harry did not say a word. He knew the voice as well has his own. Evan knew the look on his father's face and knew that what was about to occur was years in the making. He and Lilly had once asked their father what would happen if the two met again what would happen. Now... now he was about to find out.  
  
"Yes I am." Harry answered in a low voice without turning around. He removed his glasses, cleaned them, and then replaced them on his face.  
  
Ginny was annoyed that she was annoyed that the father of her patient was not answering her question to her face but before she could continue she was interrupted by the girl's brother.  
  
"Can I see my sister?" Evan asked nervously.  
  
Ginny nodded and answered, "Yes, she's in recovery room two. Straight down this hall, second door on the left."  
  
Evan darted for the room quickly. He had a feeling being thirty feet from where his father was standing would be safe enough. He was bound to hear everything they said in moments anyways.  
  
"Sir... would you like to know the condition of your daughter?" Ginny asked the man who had still not turned to look at her. Harry didn't answer her. He was still trying to work up the nerve to look her in the face.  
  
Ginny decided she'd had enough of this and walked around to look the man in the eyes. Ginny raised the man's face about to yell at him when she saw those hauntingly familiar emerald eyes and lightning bolt shaped scar staring at her.  
  
"Harry." Ginny whispered as she brought her hand to cover her wide opened mouth.  
  
"How is Lilly?" Harry asked looking directly into the chocolate coloured eyes of his ex-lover.  
  
"Lilly?" Ginny repeated.  
  
"Yes... Lilly. MY daughter?" Harry reiterated. "About this tall." Harry said holding his hand to the top of Ginny's head. "Long black hair, emerald green eyes. Lilly"  
  
"Lilly... ummm your daughter is go... going to be fine. Evan... oh my god..." Ginny replied. "Evan and Lilly..." She continued on.  
  
"Recovery Room two you said?" Harry asked Ginny trying his best not to yell at her. In the time since he'd last seen her he'd thought of nothing but how she'd hurt him. He knew that now was neither the time, nor place for a scene so he managed to keep his feelings concerning her in check. Ginny finally nodded he made his way to his daughter's hospital room.  
  
Upon Harry's departure Ginny felt her knees begin to buckle so she planted herself in the nearest seat. She was pale as a ghost and looked as if she'd been resurrected as a zombie. The colour had completely vanished from her face.  
  
"Ginny... Ginny are you all right?" A voice called out to her. Ginny turned to see her sister-in-law standing next to her.  
  
"Penny... what are you doing here?" Ginny inquired trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Regularly scheduled check up Gin." Penelope replied as she pointed at her enlarged stomach.  
  
Ginny smiled momentarily as her sister-in-law offered a slight reprieve from her current ordeal. Penelope was on her third child and couldn't be happier. Her brother Percy was a fine father who finally decided to put love and family above his own ambitions (of course Penelope threatening to leave him and slander him in the Daily Prophet didn't hurt to get his priorities straight).  
  
"How's my little niece/nephew doing?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Better than its aunt apparently. No point in trying to change the subject Gin. I know you well enough to know when you're trying to divert people from prying into your business. Confess whatever it is that's wrong." Penelope adamantly requested.  
  
"I just saved another victim of a Gnoll attack. The sixteen year old girl was pummelled about the face and stabbed in the upper chest area." Ginny stated. "Her brother who was with her, but not injured as bad, barely managed to save her and get her here."  
  
"Life in the emergency ward Ginny. However that doesn't explain your current state. I've seen you after massacres without you looking this pale. What is so different about this case than any of those?" Penelope asked in a lighter tone now that she knew her sister-in-law's current state was over a patient.  
  
Ginny was about to answer when the girl's brother exited the room and proceeded towards the loo. Penelope looked at the boy as if she were seeing a vision of the past.  
  
"Ginny... is it my imagination or does that boy look like Harry Potter when he was at Hogwarts?" A stunned Penelope Weasley inquired.  
  
Ginny looked at Penny and answered the girl; "He's the spitting image of his father... who is also the father of the girl I just saved." Ginny paused and then let out the name that would answer Penny's next question, "Lilly Guinevere Potter is the girl's full name."  
  
Before Penny could say anything to the youngest Weasley stood up and walked ever so slowly to the recovery room that the girl resided in. Penelope Weasley decided it would probably be a good idea to follow her. Penny had never seen Ginny like this, but she knew exactly why her sister-in-law was acting so strange. Truth be known she was one of four people that did. The two women stopped in front of the open door way and watched as Harry James Potter, only son of and James & Lily Potter held his teary eyed daughter in his arms. The sight caused Ginny herself to become highly emotional as she watched her ex sooth his daughter.  
  
When she'd awoken Lilly flew up in the bed and called out for Evan. To her surprise, her father was sitting next to her. She pulled the man who'd raised her and always been there for her close and began crying. If her father was there it meant that she and Evan were safe... or at least she hoped he was. She managed to stutter out a "where's Evan?" only to have her father assure her that her twin brother was all right and had brought her to St. Mungo's. Lilly just continued to cry and hold her father for several minutes. When the last of her tears hand fallen, and she'd calmed down, Lilly Potter wiped her eyes and that is when she took notice of the two women standing in the door way. One was tall and looked very pregnant while the other was dressed like a medi-witch. A red haired brown eyed medi-witch. Lilly vaguely remembered her from when she was in and out of consciousness, only now she could see clearly who the witch was. Her relief washed away into rage in a matter of seconds.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked in such a demanding and almost hateful tone of voice that it shocked the medi-witch. Ginny and Penelope were both so surprised at the girl's tone that neither could say a word.  
  
"Lilly... she's the medi-witch that healed you." Harry said answering the question for Ginny when the red haired woman failed to answer.  
  
Lilly's anger lessened but the pain did not. "Thank you Miss Weasley for saving my life, now please, get out of my room." Lilly stated and turned away from the red haired woman.  
  
Harry decided to end this before this got ugly and used a charm to place his daughter in a deep dreamless sleep. "I used a relatively new sleeping charm. It won't harm her and she'll be out for about six hours." Harry informed Ginny.  
  
After a few moments Ginny once again found her voice. Penny was still too shocked to say anything. "What did you tell them?" Ginny inquired.  
  
Harry's face was neutral. He did not know how he wanted to answer her question.  
  
"He painted a better picture than you deserved Miss Weasley." Evan said answering for his father. "Lilly just has... issues with you."  
  
"Evan..."  
  
"I have nothing more that I wish to say to you. You made your choice almost seventeen years ago. " Evan stated. "Might I ask your name Miss..." Evan inquired looking at the slightly taller woman.  
  
"Penelope Weasley." The woman answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Evan politely replied.  
  
Harry, who had not eaten because he was worried about his children who were late for dinner informed Evan they should go get some food. Evan followed next to his father who stopped next to the pale medi-witch. "You did your job Ginny... you saved my daughter and I am grateful for this. However I'd advise you to stay away from her if you know what's best. There's not telling what she'll say or do if she sees you again." Harry informed his former love.  
  
"Harry, Evan... I"  
  
Harry Potter and his son said nothing. They just started walking down the hallway heading for the lounge to get something to snack on. Evan paused and returned to face Ginny. He had one last thing to say.  
  
"I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for everything you did this evening. Thank you for saving Lilly. Oh and it was nice to finally meet you... mum." Evan stated then returned to his father's side and proceeded to go get some food.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Night had melted into day and shortly after turn over the nurse at the front desk was greeted to the presence of two aurors. Both of the aurors were young (in wizarding years) and appeared to be roughly the same age, but that was where the similarities ended. One was a stoutly, some would assume almost pompous, looking fellow while the other was tall, a little on the thin side but with a hint of muscles, and short red hair. The nurse had been informed by her night time counterpart that the Ministry of Magic would be sending aurors over first thing to take the statement from a young woman in recovery room two who had been attacked by a magical creature.  
  
"Good mornin'." The stoutly fellow greeted the nurse. "My name is Ernie Macmillan; this is my associate Ronald Weasley." Ernie said.  
  
"We're here to take the statement from the victim of last nights attack ma'am." Ron informed the younger woman. She looked as if she'd just finished whatever schooling was required to work here. Ron had an aversion to St. Mungo's ever since his fifth year of schooling when Harry had informed Ron that a giant snake attacked his father.  
  
"Of course." The young woman is in recovery room two, directly down that hall," The nurse turned about and pointed in the direction. "It is the second door on your left."  
  
"Thank you very much." Ron said and he and his associate walked the distance to the victim's room. The door was ajar but Ernie, being a gentleman and knowing that the victim was female stopped just before the door and knocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ma'am, are you up for making a report about your assault to the Ministry of Magic?" Ernie inquired still not entering the doorway.  
  
"Yes. Please come in." The girl stated.  
  
"Greetings ma'am, my name is Ernie Macmillan and this is my associate..." But before Ernie could continue the girl before him said, "Ronald Bilius Weasley."  
  
Ron and Ernie looked at each other. Then Ernie said the first thing that came to his mind, "Bilius?"  
  
Lilly giggled as Ron muttered for his partner to shut it. The larger red head turned to the dark haired girl and gave her a look of confusion. "Do I know you miss?" He inquired.  
  
"We've never met, but I know who you are Mr. Weasley." Lilly replied. "Even if you weren't famous for your role during the second war, I would know who you are."  
  
"Yes... well may we get back to the matter at hand?" Ernie inquired.  
  
"Please... I'm sure you are both very busy." Lilly stated.  
  
"The initial report we received stated that you were attacked last night by a Gnoll and that you and your..." Ron stopped to look at his note pad, "brother Evan was injured."  
  
"That is correct. I was the worst of the two because I actually angered the beast." Lilly informed the two men.  
  
"How did yah do that?" Ernie inquired taking notes.  
  
"When the creature attacked, its sole intent was to rip my brother apart. Despite his pleas I ran at the beast and did everything I could to pry the beast from him. I punched, pulled and was about to bite it when the beast knocked me to the ground and then pounced on me. The moment it landed on me, I felt several of my ribs break. The medi-witch that checked me this morning said that I was extremely lucky that the ribs didn't puncture my lungs."  
  
"Indeed you are very lucky to have survived." Ron stated. "Do you know the name of the medi-witch or wizard that healed you last night?"  
  
Ron didn't get an answer. He took his eyes from the notes he'd made earlier this morning to see that the young woman was trying to decide what to say next.  
  
"Miss?" Ron prodded.  
  
"Weasley." Lilly answered in a tone so cold that Ernie got a chill.  
  
"Would that be a Ginny Weasley?" Ron prodded back wondering why he felt like this young woman, whose life Ginny saved last night, appeared to have nothing but contempt for his sister.  
  
Lilly, unable to verbally answer, shut her eyes and simply nodded in the affirmative.  
  
"I'm sorry miss; my partner and I were in a rush to get here this morning so that once we finished you could get your final check up so that you might leave. For the record, what is your full name?" Ernie asked.  
  
"Lilly."  
  
"Yes, we have that much but what is your family name?" Ron asked in an annoyed tone. This girl was starting to rub him the wrong way and he did not like that one bit.  
  
"I'd rather not say at this moment in time." Lilly said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Do you have something to hide miss? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Ron inquired.  
  
"NO!" Lilly replied in a defensively angry tone.  
  
Ernie motioned for Ron to come closer. "Why don't you go check the records at the front desk while I see if she'll open up to me?" Ernie whispered.  
  
"Why me? Why don't you go check the records?" Ron asked not sure why Ernie thought that Lilly wouldn't open up to him.  
  
"Because Ron... she seems to have issues with your sister an' thus you by default." Ernie stated.  
  
Ron sighed and left the room mutter as he walked down the hallway. Ernie closed the door and asked Lilly if she could answer his question now.  
  
"If I tell you my full name... will your partner have to know?" Lilly inquired.  
  
"Is there some reason why he shouldn't know who you are?" Ernie asked.  
  
"It's personal. Before I answer your questions I need to know who will know before I answer any more questions."  
  
"I promise that unless it's not relative to the matter at hand he need not know your family name."  
  
Lilly studied the man for a moment. Growing up a Potter she'd quickly learned to read people to ascertain if they were honest and sincere or just trying to get into her family's good graces.  
  
"My full name is Lilly Guinevere Potter." Lilly answered.  
  
"Potter. As in..."  
  
"Harry Potter is my father."  
  
"I see." Ernie stated. He then closed his note pad and put his quill away. "Off the record... who is your mother?"  
  
Lilly sat back and contemplated telling him the truth. In the sixteen years of her life many of your friends had always asked her that same question. For a long time she had no answer to give them. Her father had never told her anything about her. When they turned six Harry decided the twins were old enough to know part of the truth. He told them about himself, how he grew up without love under the care of his aunt and uncle, the death of their Grandma & Grandpa Potter. Then he told them that about their mother. Of the kind of person she was and the children were in awe of the picture that he painted. Never had they envisioned a more loving and lovely person. They were a little put out when their father finished his tale by saying that their mother was unable to be with them and that he would tell them more when they were older.  
  
On their eleventh birthday, the day their Hogwarts letters arrived Harry James Potter told his children the whole truth. From that day forth Lilly knew exactly who her mother was. And from that day forth when anyone would ask her that question she simply told them that she didn't know nor did she care to know.  
  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley." Lilly said just above a whisper.  
  
"I see." Ernie said. "And is that the only reason why you did not want to answer my question in front of my partner?" The bewildered auror asked.  
  
"Yes." A teary eyed Lilly replied.  
  
"Ma'am if you will just read over these notes and make sure all the information is correct I think that will pretty much be it." Ernie stated not wanting to cause the girl any more discomfort.  
  
Lilly took her time and carefully check to see if there was anything that might indicate he wrote down something he shouldn't have. When she was satisfied that he had all the pertinent information she nodded and handed him back his notepad.  
  
"You won't tell him, will you?" Lilly asked again as the auror prepared to depart.  
  
"He went to go check the records at the front desk. I'm sure he knows by now." Ernie informed the young woman.  
  
Lilly shook her head. "My dad and brother had them take that information out to insure our privacy. The last thing they wanted was this incident plastered all over the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Sounds just like your ol' man. How is your dad?" Ernie asked very curious to know the answer. It had been almost thirteen years since he last saw Harry, and even then it was only for a moment. The two had run into each other by accident in Italy while Ernie had been at a seminar on Magical Law Enforcement.  
  
"He's good. He and my brother were here most of the night and left to get some rest. They said they'd be back to before ten."  
  
Ernie reached for the door handle but stopped himself before opening it. He felt there that he should say something to the dark haired girl. "I'm not usually one to pry into other people's affairs but whatever issues you have with your... well you know who..." Ernie stated, "Be grateful that she's such an amazing medi-witch. If it weren't for her you might not be here today."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Lilly replied in her most polite tone of voice.  
  
Before Ernie could exit the room Ron opened the door and entered the room. To Lilly and Ernie's surprise a shorter, but infinitely more pompous looking red haired wizard followed him.  
  
"Percy. What brings you down to St. Mungo's at such an early hour?" Ernie asked the young man.  
  
"It's my job to look into suspicious things Macmillan, and things are definitely suspicious here." The older man answered.  
  
"What are you blabbering about Percy? There is absolutely nothing suspicious going on around her." Ernie insisted.  
  
"Miss, would please state your full name for the record." Percy requested holding out a notepad of his own and a quill.  
  
Ernie didn't like being ignored and Ron knew that he would be catching an earful from his partner later that day because of this.  
  
"Why?" Lilly asked annoyed that the man had just barged into her room and began harassing her.  
  
"It's required for our records." Percy insisted.  
  
Lilly was in no mood for this new fellows attitude so she decided that she would be as uncooperative as possible. "Well stuff your records and go stuff yourself." Lilly informed the man.  
  
Ron and Percy were taken aback by the young woman's venomous tone. One so young had never addressed Percy, while use to the verbal beatings he received from his siblings, in such a manner.  
  
"Mind you manner young lady. It is against the law to withhold pertinent information from ministry officials." Percy stated hoping to scare the young woman into cooperation. Much like at Hogwarts, this young woman failed to be intimidated by his demeanor.  
  
Unable to stomach this any longer Ernie decided to come to the poor girl's aid. "She's not withholding information Weasley." Ernie said holding his notepad in his hand.  
  
"Let me see that." Percy stated and held out his hand. Ernie however did not surrender his notepad.  
  
"Weasley... would that be Percy Weasley?" Lilly inquired.  
  
"Indeed." Percy replied. Ernie had turned to look at Lilly and Percy used that momentary distraction to snatch the notepad from his hand. Witnessing this action, and fearing that her identity was about to be exposed, Lilly shot upright in her bed in an attempt to protest this invasion of privacy. The move however only aggravated her injured shoulder and caused her to cry out in agony. Ernie called out for help while Percy callously examined the book.  
  
"There's nothing here?" Percy said in an outraged tone of voice. He had bellowed so loud that his statement was heard throughout most of the floor they were on.  
  
"The pads are charmed big head boy." Ron informed his older brother. He took the notepad from his sibling and tossed it back to his partner.  
  
"I called him in because all the information pertaining to the victim has been sealed. No one has a reason to do that so I called Percy here to come "discretely" poke around." Ron informed the man.  
  
"Well done." Ernie retorted.  
  
"Gentlemen." A feminine voice stated addressing those in attendance. "You are disturbing my patient. I must insist if you've completed your business her that you let her rest." A rather young, but stern looking brown haired medi-witch informed the trio.  
  
"We were just leaving." Ernie said. Unfortunately for the medi-witch and Lilly, Percy had an opinion of his own.  
  
"On the contrary. I'm not going anywhere. Furthermore I must insist that you unlock this young ladies medical information and present it to me."  
  
"Pardon me?" The medi-witch stated.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"I heard what you said you pompous fool... I just didn't think you would be naive enough to think that I would release private and confidential information to you for absolutely no reason."  
  
"Madam, we are investigating an attack on one of our wizarding citizens by a creature that while no where near as intelligent as you or I has begun striking at innocents with reckless abandon. The attacks are becoming more frequent and we need all the information we can gather to help us combat this potential new threat. So I must ask you to release the information I have requested to me."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr... Weasley was it." The medi-witch inquired. Percy nodded in the affirmative.  
  
"I can not release the information you want about my patient. She is entitled to her privacy and I must now ask you to let her get her rest."  
  
Percy sighed, took a deep breath and then went into on of his holier than thou tirades. "Miss, you will give me all the information about this girl's case that I have requested or I will have your competence as a medical professional evaluated." Percy informed the woman in his most threatening tone.  
  
The medi-witch didn't even reply to Percy's statement. She composed her self and headed towards the front desk.  
  
"See Ronald... I can get results doing things my way." Percy proudly stated.  
  
Ron didn't even reply to Percy's comment. He just wished he'd known better than to involve his older brother and not called him. He felt horrible for the medi-witch because she was just doing her job. Percy had no right to speak to her like that.  
  
"I'm sorry about this." Ernie said to Lilly.  
  
"Not as sorry as they're going to be I can assure you." Lilly informed the auror.  
  
While he waited for the medi-witch to return Percy looked over the girl. Her shoulder was bandaged still (there was obviously a healing patch applied to the wound she'd received from the knife. Her face only showed the faintest of traces of injury from the pounding she received. All in all, the girl was very lucky she didn't loose her life. Deciding to try and start a dialogue with the young girl to pass the time Percy decided to start a conversation with Lilly. "On an unrelated not why aren't you at Hogwarts, miss?"  
  
"I don't attend Hogwarts." Lilly answered not looking at the pretentious fool.  
  
"And why is that if I might ask?"  
  
"You may not." Lilly retorted.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You said if I may ask. I replied that you may not. As in you may not ask me." Lilly smugly replied.  
  
"Now see here, young lady."  
  
"Mr. Weasley! You need to stop badgering my patient." The medi-witch called out.  
  
"Do you have the information I requested." Percy asked not taking his eyes off the stubborn girl.  
  
"Firstly, Mr. Weasley you did not ask me to get the information, you ordered me to. You then threatened me to get it. Secondly, you are harassing my patient and I simply can not allow you to do so any longer."  
  
"Pray tell, what exactly are you going to do about it?" Percy asked.  
  
"She's going to call your father." Arthur Weasley, current Minister of Magic informed his third born son.  
  
"Dad." Percy addressed the man.  
  
"Percy... I understand you have a certain... enthusiasm for your work but you can not order medical staff to hand over information unless it pertains to an investigation concerning ministry affairs."  
  
"But father, the Gnolls are becoming more bold in their attacks. This has already become the ministries affair and we need to know what this young woman is hiding." Percy stated.  
  
"She's not telling you her full name Percy, that's hardly the same as asking the girl to reveal the Gnoll's plans for the conquest of Europe." Arthur said. "That was just an example." Arthur informed the medi-witch and her patient. The last thing he needed right now was unfounded rumors of an invasion.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry if we've cause you too much stress miss..." And for the first time since he had entered the room Arthur Weasley took notice of the girl. Her hair was black and flowed down past her shoulders. She was a thin girl, not pale but not tanned either. The thing that immediately caught his attention was her eyes. There were no glasses to hide the emerald eyes that were looking at him. Eyes the likes of which he'd only seen on one other person.  
  
Lilly's eyes widened when she realized that Arthur Weasley, unlike his two sons knew precisely who she was.  
  
"Percy... I want you and Ron to go to the area that this young ladies brother informed you about. Comb the land for any clues as to how the beast managed to get so far into out territory without us knowing about it and report your finding directly to me." Arthur then turned to his son's associate.  
  
"Macmillan please take all the notes you have, compile your report based on those notes and I expect to see it on my desk before the end of the day." Arthur said in a very commanding tone. "Of course sir." Ernie replied and opted to apparate out of the room immediately.  
  
Percy dared not question his father's orders (even if he did have questions, particularly why he was being assigned field work) but give his father's tone he said nothing, nodded and departed. However, before leaving he humbly apologized to the medi-witch and made tracks for the spot where Lilly was attacked.  
  
When the two were alone Arthur Weasley paced in front of Lilly Potter for a few moments before finally asking if he could sit down. Lilly motioned for him to sit next to her.  
  
"You know who I am don't you?" Lilly asked. Her lip quivered upon completing her question.  
  
"Yes. I was present the day you were born." Arthur said.  
  
"You... you're my Grandfather," Lilly said tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"Yes, and you're my beautiful granddaughter, Lilly Guinevere Potter." Arthur replied giving the young woman a kiss on her forehead.  
  
The last picture Lilly had seen of Arthur was taken the day of Evan and her birth. The picture showed Arthur holding her while her Grandma Molly held Evan.  
  
Lilly cried as her grandfather wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was noon before Harry and Evan Potter returned to St. Mungos. The two had spent the previous night comforting Lilly during her sleep. They would hold her hand and try and lull her back to sleep when Harry's charm faded. Just before shift change Harry and Evan kissed Lilly goodbye and informed her, as she was shifting between slumber and alertness, that they would be back for her later that afternoon. Lilly acknowledged their statement and returned to her "enchanted" slumber. Upon returning home Evan fell on the couch in the family room, completely drain from his harrowing ordeal.  
  
Harry retrieved a spare blanket from the hall closet and covered the boy. He knew that after a few hours rest that Evan would be good as new. Harry trudged back down the hall and to his bed before he collapsed on the sheet. He'd been worried the entire time he didn't know where his children where and had feared the worse when Evan called him to say that they were at St. Mungos because Lilly had been injured. Within minutes exhaustion had claimed Harry, still fully clothed.  
  
"Good morning miss." Evan greeted the new admitting nurse.  
  
"Good morning. Might I be of some service?" The smiling nurse inquired.  
  
"No ma'am. We're checking up on Lilly in recovery room two. We're her family." Evan informed the nurse.  
  
Since the children reached their teens Harry had always allowed them to be the more prominent figures, trying to divert attention away from himself. He always wore dark glasses during the day, and wore blue colored contact lenses at night, to mask his eyes, and concealed his scar behind a localized glamour charm.  
  
"She currently has visitors, ministry officials inquiring about her attack." The nurse stated.  
  
"And they're still with her?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yes, they've been here for quite some time." The nurse replied noting that it was odd for an inquiry to go this long.  
  
"That's because some pompous jack arse turned a simply inquiry into an inquisition." Medi-witch Vanessa Morgan stated.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I was on rounds when they arrived and initially all was normal. Then one of them came to the front desk inquiring about your daughter's records. We showed him what we were allowed to but he insisted on seeing all of them, including her full name that you requested be kept off the official record."  
  
"What happened then?" Evan asked concerned that his father wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"The red haired fellow called the Ministry of Magic and asked one of their investigators to come. He was shorter than the first fellow, very pompous looking and full of himself." The nurse stated.  
  
"That would be Percy." Harry stated knowing it could be no one else. He also guessed that since they'd sent aurors to take Lilly's statement that Ron was the first red haired man.  
  
"Are either of the two Weasleys still with my daughter?" Harry asked.  
  
"The two younger Weasleys are gone and have been for some time." Vanessa informed Harry.  
  
"Percy Weasley made some rather unprofessional threats so I went straight to the Minister of Magic to deal with this."  
  
"And how did the Minister handle the situation?" Evan asked very curious.  
  
"He came down and personally handled the situation."  
  
"Where is the minister now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I believe he's still in the room with your daughter. Mr. Weasley is by far the best and most personal minister we've ever had." Vanessa stated.  
  
Harry thanked the two women and darted towards Lilly's room. While he'd never said a single bad thing about his surrogate family Lilly was definitely her mother's daughter and carried her temperament. She'd taken it extremely personal when Harry had explained the situation regarding her mother and for the most part that resentment carried over to the other Weasleys as well. Harry opened the door not knowing what to expect but the sight that greeted him was definitely not it.  
  
Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, was sitting in his daughter's recovery room listening to Lilly tell him all about her life. She was smiling, laughing and looked extremely happy. Harry had to knock on the door for the girl to notice that he was even there.  
  
"Hello Lilly, Arthur."  
  
"Dad." Lilly said holding out her arms. Harry gave her a hug and then took a seat opposite Arthur."  
  
"Hello Harry... it's been quite some time." Arthur addressed the young man he considered another son. Despite all that happened concerning Harry and the children he still loved the boy as one of his own. He also knew that given the situation Harry could not be fairing very well emotionally.  
  
"Sixteen plus years but who's counting." Harry replied.  
  
Arthur was distracted by the sound of another person clearing their throat. He turned towards the door and saw the third and final missing member of his family. Evan walked in and shut the door behind him. This was a family moment and he didn't want anyone passing by interrupting.  
  
"And you must be Evan... I must admit, you look just like your father." Arthur said as he stood and walked over to marvel at the younger man. "Save your eyes that is."  
  
"I have my mother's eyes... yes I know." Evan said. Evan then Hugged his grandfather for the first time.  
  
"You know of your mother?" Arthur asked..  
  
"Dad didn't tell us anything about her till he thought we were ready, and then he didn't tell us what had happened till our eleventh birthday when an owl delivered our Hogwarts Letters." Lilly informed her very important grandfather.  
  
"And what did he tell you about your mother?" A very skeptical Arthur inquired.  
  
"He painted a far nice picture of her than I ever would." Lilly answered.  
  
"Or deserved." Evan added.  
  
"I'd expect nothing less." A relieved Arthur stated looking at Harry with a smile. He was very glad Harry was still very much the boy he remembered and had instilled some of that into his children. The twins had every right to feel hurt by Ginny's abandonment and there was nothing that he nor any Weasley could do about that.  
  
"It wasn't easy... the pain was still there. But I'd never say anything untruthful or detrimental about her to them." Harry stated.  
  
"I'm proud of you son." Arthur said. "Not many in your place, my own sons included, would have been as forgiving."  
  
Harry just shrugged. He didn't know how else to reply other than his simple gesture. There was a knock at the door and Lilly informed the person they could enter. The door slowly opened and in walked a red haired woman that Harry actually didn't mind seeing (depending on what happened next of course).  
  
Molly Weasley had been going about her daily routine around the renovated burrow (a renovation that occurred the moment Arthur was appointed to the position of minister some twenty years ago) when her husband called and summoned her to St. Mungos. He'd told her that he was ok but it was imperative that she come there and to go to recovery room two.  
  
"Arthur?" Molly said wondering who the people present were until she took a good look at everyone present. Her hand flew up to her mouth to cover the shocked look on her face (much like her daughter did the night before Harry noted). "Ohhh, oh my." Molly managed to say never expecting to see her two very grown grandchildren.  
  
"Hello Molly." Harry greeted the woman who he'd long ago considered his second mother.  
  
"Harry... my god... they're so big." Molly said not sure what else to say.  
  
"You know who we are?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Of course I know who the three of you are. I would know you after not seeing you for thirty years." A teary eyed Molly Weasley answered. "You are Lilly Potter, second born twin to Harry and Ginny. That young man to your father's left is Evan Potter, who was born two minutes before you."  
  
"Is that true dad?" Evan whispered. Harry just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh Harry they're... they're... wait? Why is Lilly in St. Mungos?" Molly demanded.  
  
"I knew that was coming." Harry stated.  
  
"Lilly and Evan were attack by a Gnoll last night dear." Arthur informed his wife who knew all too well the current situation regarding the loathsome beasts.  
  
"The beast attacked me first grandmum." Evan informed the woman. "Lilly was trying to save me, even though I told her to run for help, and the beast turned its full attentions to her."  
  
Molly motioned for Evan to come besides her and she gave her grandson his first loving embrace from her since he was born. It had been hard not being a part of their lives but it was the only thing, given the situation that could be done at the time.  
  
"Molly dear, the twins are ok. Just be grateful that you have such a skilled medi-witch in the family." Arthur stated.  
  
Harry groaned. He'd hoped that no one would mention Ginny and ruin the moment. Unfortunately it was too late and Pandora's Box was now open.  
  
"Ginny. Ginny's seen the twins?" Molly asked in a very surprised tone.  
  
"She was the medi-witch that saved my life." Lilly mumbled trying her best not to sound ungrateful.  
  
"I see." Molly answered. She'd run into Ginny before the younger woman had gone to bed and knew, despite her daughter's protests to the contrary, something was weighing heavily on her mind.  
  
"Do you? Do you really see?" Lilly asked as she unknowingly began tapping into the Weasley part of her genes.  
  
"Lilly Dear..." But Molly never got a chance to continue her statement.  
  
"Do you know what it was like for me to see the woman who brought me into this world for the first time in sixteen years?" Lilly asked. "Because I'll tell you how I felt when I saw her and realized who she was. I wanted to get out of my bed and slam the door in her face. I wanted to call her every awful name in the English, Spanish, German, American and Russian dictionary!" Lilly said trying to hold back her tears. Harry tried to calm her down but Lilly pulled away from him, not breaking eye contact with the matriarch of the Weasley family.  
  
"Ginny Weasley may be my mum by birth... but she is no mother of mine. I don't know her, nor do I care to know her. I hate her... I HATE HER!!!" Lilly screamed. Harry, when the topic had started, had sealed the door and cast a silencing charm to ensure that no one came inquiring what was going on. Given the vocal range Lilly had it was a very smart move.  
  
Harry, Evan and Arthur's attention were focused on the two women in the room. All knew that despite all the hurtful things that Lilly had just declared none of the adults could fault the young woman for feeling the way she did. Everything that had just been stated was factual. Lilly's managed to look at her grandmum again and ask her, "Why didn't she want me?" Before her tears fell.  
  
Molly enveloped the crying teenager and Lilly broke down in a way that neither Harry nor Evan had ever seen. Lilly wrapped her arms around her grandmother as the tears fell down her face freely. Evan excused himself for fear of crying as well. Arthur walked over to his wife and hugged Lilly and Molly as the young girl sniffled and tried to catch her breath. Harry kissed his daughter's forehead and told the trio that he would be back in a moment.  
  
Harry and Evan stood outside of St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and took a couple of deep breaths as they tried to regain their composure. Harry had always tried his best to read Evan's moods but he took after him in the regards that and unless Evan's face gave him some kind of clue he couldn't read his mood. Ginny had started to figure him out before she ended their relationship but even after sixteen years Evan's moods were still a mystery.  
  
"Why didn't she want us dad?" Evan asked. Neither he nor Lilly had ever asked their father specifics fearing the answer but now that Lilly had finally broached the subject he felt the need to know.  
  
Harry sighed. There were several ways he could answer that question but none of which would be satisfactory to Evan or Lilly. Harry knew this for a fact because they were the same answers that he himself received from Ginny the moment she informed him of her pregnancy.  
  
"Evan... you and your sister would have been born seven months after your mother and I were to be married. We had been engaged for some time and neither of us knew that the two of you were coming when we split up. Your mother was so preoccupied with the wedding that she just assumed that her stress had thrown off her cycle." Harry paused for a moment. Talking about his personal life wasn't the problem; it was the memories of the time that was to be the beginning of his life with Ginny that was the problem.  
  
"She called off the wedding two weeks before we were to be married and that was the last time I saw her until she and your grandparents arrived some time later. She told me that she was in the third month of her pregnancy and that we would be expecting twins."  
  
"What happened then?" Evan asked.  
  
"What happened..." Harry repeated.  
  
"Are you daft woman? You want me to take sole custody of our children and raise them without you. Is that what you just asked me to do?" Harry repeated not sure he actually believed it himself.  
  
"Yes Harry. That is precisely what I am asking you to do." Ginny sternly informed her ex-fiancé.  
  
"You decide just short of our wedding day to end our engagement and relationship to pursue your career as a healer. A career that I have long supported, and now you want me to take sole custody of our children so that you can finish what you've begun with no distractions?" Harry asked. The pain was still fresh from Ginny calling off their wedding choosing herself instead of them.  
  
"Correct." Ginny replied standing firm in her belief that this was for the best.  
  
"And you're ok with this?" Harry asked Molly and Arthur. The two very reluctantly nodded yes.  
  
"Fine, if that is what you want that so be it. I will agree to this on two conditions." Harry insisted.  
  
"Ok." Ginny replied.  
  
"One, they are not subject to the rules regarding magic by underage wizards. The twins will not be going to Hogwarts and so I need them to be able to do magic where ever I take them." An adamant Harry informed the three Weasleys.  
  
"Done." Arthur informed the father of his grandchildren  
  
"Two. No one save us will know about the twins. I will be taking them away from England and your family." Harry informed a shocked Ginny, Arthur and Molly.  
  
"Harry..." Ginny stated but was cut off by her former love.  
  
"There is not up for discussion. I will not have my children asking their grandparents or other family members, 'why doesn't my mummy love me?' They will do that one day Ginny. Mark my words. Do you expect me to let them come over and see photos of the woman who wants nothing to do with them?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny had nothing to say to this.  
  
"This is the way it has to be if I'm going to be their sole parent." Harry informed them. It hurt him to do this to Molly, Arthur and their family but he saw no other way.  
  
"There is a small flaw in that second demand Harry." Molly said. "Penny and Luna Lovegood know because they were with Ginny when she received the news about the babies."  
  
"Fine the four of us will keep this secret. I will talk to Luna. The three of you can convince Penelope to keep it quiet." Harry informed the Weasleys.  
  
"Agreed." Ginny said.  
  
"She wanted her career more than a family Evan. That's all there is too it." Harry stated.  
  
"Did you not want her to work?" Evan asked just wanting to truly understand.  
  
"Evan I would have bent over backwards to make sure your mum was happy. Thanks to my parents and my godfather we had more than enough money that she could have gone to school and become a healer while I stayed home with you and your sister. I had no problems with that and told her as much. I truly don't know why your mum made the choice that she did but there is nothing I can do to change it.  
  
"Would you if you could?" Evan wondered.  
  
"If I thought it would make a difference... yes. The only problem is that when your mother made up her mind heaven, earth, and your grandmum couldn't make her change her mind." Harry informed his son.  
  
"It sounds like Lilly's a lot like mum." Evan commented.  
  
"She is... just don't tell her that if you value your life." Harry told him as he prepared to go check on Lilly.  
  
"I think I'll stay out here a little bit longer dad, I'm not ready to go back inside yet."  
  
"Ok Evan. If you see any other red heads you know what to do." Harry stated.  
  
Evan nodded and watched his father return to Lilly's room. "I think it's time that I learned more about my mum." Evan said aloud and proceeded to the front desk to make an inquiry.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Spill it Ginny." An extremely concerned Hermione Weasley ordered. The two women were in the dinning room of the burrow drinking tea.  
  
Hermione's depressed looking red haired sister-in-law had been in a sad state for the past two days. A fact Hermione was all to well aware of because Ron had tried to pry some information out of the girl only to have her, in typical Weasley fashion, blow her top and hex Ron. When Ron had returned he was mummified and mumbling through the bandages for Hermione to get him out. When Hermione had reversed the spell, one developed by Ginny and herself for dealing with Fred and George, she immediately contacted Ginny to try and determined why she had mummified her husband.  
  
Ginny had explained that she was in no mood for Ron, he had inquired about some privileged information and when he wouldn't stop pestering her she felt obligated to deal with him. Hermione had agreed that Ginny was in the right and brow beat Ron for trying to make his own sister divulge privileged information.  
  
"Hermione, did you ever regret putting your career on hold to raise Brayton, Chadwick, and Geoffrey?" Ginny asked needing to know.  
  
Hermione was the most brilliant witch of her age and the job offers upon her completion of Hogwarts were numerous. She had opted of course to teach at Hogwarts. Upon the defeat of Lord Voldemort, then Headmaster Dumbledore had retired from teaching for a well deserved rest. Albus, while loving what he had done, had stayed mainly to ensure that Harry Potter received the necessary care, education, and training he would need to fulfill his destiny. Minerva McGonagall was appointed to the position of Headmistress and could no longer teach charms due to the demands of her time. Her first (and only) choice for the job was Hermione.  
  
Hermione was twenty-four years old when she learned that she would soon be a mother. Her husband, one Ronald Weasley was both thrilled and terrified. They had so many things to worry about, new housing (they lived in a modest apartment at the time), new furniture, baby clothes and money in general. Ron was an auror and had been one for almost six years. He had always allowed Hermione to handle their savings and the two were very well off (two incomes with very little expenditures). While the duo were no where near as well off as Harry Potter the two would be fine financially if Hermione had to stop working for awhile.  
  
A while turned out to be quite awhile because Hermione had one child after another, after another until the third boy arrived (about eighteen months between each boy). Hermione had opted not to return to Hogwarts until Geoffrey was five years old (at which time she had been gone some eight years). Molly had volunteered to tutor the children at home until Ron could come pick them up. Ginny had always refrained from asking Hermione her question because of her own guilt, a guilt she buried successfully until she saw the raw hatred and disdain in her own daughter's eyes for her.  
  
"It wasn't easy. Ron and I discussed it for quite some time. We worked out the pros and cons of him being a stay home father and me being a stay home mother. In the end we decided we'd rather have our family now, and I would stay home, then for me to go back to work, stop and have another baby, go back to work and stop again." Hermione explained.  
  
"Why do you suddenly have an interesting in my choice of putting my family above my work? Are you feeling burnt out since you've worked now most of your adult life and left very little time for anything else?" Hermione inquired. For many years now she had tried to get her sister-in-law to go out more often. She figured if she'd live a little, instead of focusing solely on her work, that she would find someone that made her live again... even if it wasn't Harry Potter.  
  
"Everyone always said you were the brightest witch of our ages, and I'm not one to argue with them. It just seemed... I don't know, wasteful that you chose to stop your career to have a baby." Ginny stated wishing she'd not said it but realizing that it was far too late to take it back.  
  
"My husband and I made the decision together as partners. I don't expect you to understand that because you threw away your chance at happiness before you even got to that point."  
  
"I made the choice that was best for me." Ginny defended.  
  
"Correct. You made the choice that was best for you, not what was best for you and the man you've loved since before you truly knew what love was." Hermione angrily retorted.  
  
"I... I wasn't happy."  
  
"Bollocks. Harry tried to reason with you offering compromise after compromise. You made a life altering decision for yourself and for him without even realizing the consequences. You didn't even seem to care that you did so. Did you ever once ask him how he was doing?" Hermione yelled. She'd kept her feelings on this subject bottled up for years and had never voiced them for fear of alienating Ginny.  
  
Now however, Ginny had crossed the line by implying that she had ruined her life and career by choosing a family of her work.  
  
"I don't like the feeling of being a kept woman." Ginny replied. It was true that Harry had tired everything in his power to make things work with Ginny but she would hear none of it. Her mind had been made up and damn the consequences at the time.  
  
"But you have no problems stomping on the heart of the man you professed to love do you. I don't know how you sleep at night some times Ginny, I really don't. I suppose the only good thing about this whole situation is that the two of you never had children. I'd hate to think how they would have felt knowing that their mum was a selfish witch who chose 'herself' over her family." Hermione said and decided she'd had enough of Ginny's company for the moment.  
  
Hermione stood up and left Ginny without even saying goodbye. Ginny knew that she would have to come up with a very sincere apology for Hermione but she would work on that later. Two things that Hermione had stated weighed heavily on her mind.  
  
The first was her point that Ginny had drastically changed Harry's life without carrying about anyone but herself. It had never occurred to her that when Harry took custody of the twins the day that they were born that she had drastically altered his life without once taking him into consideration. She remembered how close she was to finishing her training to be a medi-witch (early and at the top of her class). She only now realized that she'd actually considered the birth of her children to be a hindrance rather than a gift.  
  
"Dear god I've become another Percy." A horrified Ginny uttered aloud.  
  
This was followed by the second realization. Her daughter truly hated her. If she was anything, anything at all like her then she was not going to forgive her for missing sixteen years of her life.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Ginny said aloud.  
  
"If you'd like my advice, I suggest you try to work you way back into their good graces." A very stern voice informs the youngest Weasley.  
  
Ginny had not noticed her Mother's arrival and wish that she had. She'd never have uttered those comments aloud if she'd seen the woman behind her. No one save herself knew all of Ginny's reasons for leaving Harry and giving up her children. The reasons, at the time, seemed valid. Now however, they didn't.  
  
"How long have you been standing there mum?" Ginny asked the woman.  
  
"Long enough to hear Hermione cursing like she was one of your brothers, something I never would have thought she was capable of. I would have asked her what was wrong if she hadn't stormed out like a true Weasley." Molly informed her daughter.  
  
"So whose good graces should I be trying to work my way back into?" Ginny inquired not sure she was going to like the answer.  
  
"Your family's good graces." Molly replied.  
  
"I've only just upset Hermione. There's no one else that's mad at me." Ginny responded.  
  
"I'm not too fond of you at this moment Ginevra Molly Weasley. Also I was not referring to the Weasley Clan; I was referring to your 'OTHER' family." Molly informed her.  
  
Ginny stood there saying nothing for a moment. She had to tread very carefully these next moments. Taking a deep breath she turned to face her mother. "You know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Your father was called down by the medi-witch on duty to handle a problem concerning Lilly..." Ginny was up like a shot and about to go inquire what was wrong with Lilly when her mother caught her and clarified her meaning.  
  
"Ron was investigating the incident but apparently Harry and Evan decided they didn't want any attention so they had her name removed from the official records. Ron called Percy and he decided to throw his weight around to try and get the records unsealed. The medi-witch called your father to come deal with him. That is when your father found out about Lilly's attack and called me to come see her."  
  
"So you've seen my children." Ginny muttered.  
  
"No I've seen Harry's Children. You gave up all rights to them sixteen years ago." Molly stated for the record.  
  
"I didn't even realize who they were until I saw Harry. I hadn't looked at Evan when he brought in Lilly because I was to busy trying to save her life. Lilly came in so battered that I didn't even know it was her. I had one of the intern medi-wizards handle removing the bruise on her face while I attended to her broken ribs and should wound." Ginny defended.  
  
"Ginny... I won't pretend anymore to understand why you did what you did. You made the choice that you felt were the best. I know you've saved hundreds of people, your own daughter included now... but I have to wonder... was it worth what it cost you?"  
  
"I don't know any more mum, at the time... I thought so. But it wasn't until I saw the utter contempt in her eyes for me that I began wondering the same thing." Ginny said with a sadness that Molly knew was sincere.  
  
"How did Lilly react to you and dad?" Ginny asked wondering about her children's life for the first time since she found out she was pregnant.  
  
"She loves us. Despite the altercation with your brothers, she held nothing against us."  
  
"Did... did she mention how she felt about me?" Ginny asked really wanting to know.  
  
"I don't think you should go near her if she's still at St. Mungos tonight." Molly advised.  
  
"What did she say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny I don't think...." But Molly's youngest and only daughter would have none of that.  
  
"What did she say mum?" Ginny demanded. "I need to know."  
  
"She broke down crying. Crying the likes of which I've never seen or done myself. Afterwards, when she finally started to calm down, she said that she hates you. She was very adamant about it too. Then she asked me why you didn't want her." Molly said in a very sad tone.  
  
Ginny sat down; her face reminded Molly of her granddaughters just before she broke down. "I... I guess I deserve her hatred." Ginny said with reluctance. "I mean... what kind of mother would abandon her children simply to pursue a life's dream?"  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't hate you really." Molly said trying to encourage Ginny.  
  
"Mum... I know you're trying to cheer me up... but I don't think anything you say could make me feel better about what I did to my children... and to Harry."  
  
"Then you have a decision to make. You can either stay here and wallow in self pity, or you can go and try to fix this mess you've made." Molly said glad to finally see her daughter wisen up. She only hoped that it truly wasn't too late.  
  
Another realization came to Ginny. An epiphany if you would. "I don't know where to begin fixing this mess I've made."  
  
"Start with your former fiancé and go from there. Evan won't be a challenge to persuade. Lilly will be the one that you truly have to win over." Molly said trying to encourage her daughter.  
  
"How alike are we?" Ginny asked. "Lilly and I that is?"  
  
A slight frown came to Molly's face. "Almost identical."  
  
"I'm doomed." Ginny stated putting her head on the dinning room table.  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And so the 2nd story arch finally begins. I will be taking my time with this since I have to try and continue what I started with the first 4 chapters. I will tell you all that you do not find out the 100 truth till the 2nd to last chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you'll stick around to see how this ends.

D.Torres

------

It was late in the evening when Ginny Weasley returned to her flat. After her conversation with Hermione followed by an extremely long heart to heart chat with her mum Ginny had decided to go out for coffee and began planning how to approach her former fiancé and their children. All her ideas seemed to end up with one conclusion, a door slamming in her face or a rather nasty hex thrown at her. Ginny knew that after leaving her fiancé just prior to their wedding and abandoning her children she would deserve whatever fate they decided for her... in their place she would do the same.

Ambition... until she finished Hogwarts she had never really had it. It was not until the future was staring her in the face that she realized why her older brother Percy had done to his family what he did after her third year at Hogwarts. While she herself did not cut ties with her immediate family she did sever ties with her lover, and several months after that with her own children.

"I'm no better than Percy." Ginny said aloud with a sigh as she leaned against the interior of the door to her flat. She had just shut her eye when a voice retorted, "You'll get no arguments from me."

For a woman her age Ginny Weasley's reaction time had not diminished one bit since the fall of the darklord. In one fluid motion she dropped her handbag and drew her wand from insider her robe and in a blink of an eye was pointing said wand in the direction that the anonymous voice had originated from.

However, before she could even begin to utter an incantation a blast of white light shot out from in front of her, struck the wand and expelled the magical conduit from her hand. Ginny felt a sharp stinging sensation the moment the small wooden stick flew out of her hand. She watched as her wand landed out of arms reach to the right of her. Ginny was just about to cry out, accio wand, when the lights in her flat came one and she saw her only son sitting relaxed, yet stern faced, in front of her.

"Evan... what are you doing here?" Ginny inquired as she stared in disbelief that her son was in her home. Then the realization came that her son knew where her home was. "Better still, how did you find me?"

"I'm a Potter mum... we're tenacious and resourceful folk." Evan smugly replied.

"I will give you that Evan. Now why are you here?" Ginny asked. However before her son could answer her first question another question arouse.

"Where is your wand Evan?" A baffled Ginny Weasley inquired.

Extending his right hand again, Evan concentrated for a moment, not even uttering an incantation, and as Ginny watched dumbfounded, the young man conjured a red and yellow ball of energy in this hand. Evan held it there not doing anything just letting his mother process the information that at sixteen he was capable of performing not only advanced magic but do it wandlessly. Then, just as it had appeared Evan easily dispelled the energy with no damage to anything in Ginny's Flat.

"Lilly and I don't require one... neither does dad but what do you expect... he's Harry Potter. Lilly and I still carry them for appearances. It raises too many question if we don't carry them." Evan answered.

Evan then composed himself in a calm answered his mum's primary question. "As for why I'm here... It's time you and I talked. I hear mothers and sons are supposed to do that from time to time."

"It is usually common practice yes." Ginny replied. "What would you like to talk about?" Ginny inquired although she knew very well what he came to ask her about. She'd have to be thicker than Ron not to.

"I've heard my father's version of what happened between the tow of you; now I want to know your side of the story. I want to know why my mother broke off her engagement just short of the wedding and why she left two children that she brought into this world without so much as an explanation letter for when we were old enough to understand?"

Ginny sighed. She knew this day would always come but still, she had hoped it would be much later in life... maybe eighty years from now. She was in no hurry. Gathering her strength she looked her son straight in the eyes and answered.

"I wasn't happy with our relationship and I felt that I needed to be on my own, stretch my wings and fly on my own." Ginny answered. Immediately upon completion of her sentence she heard a faint beeping sound.

"Uh huh... Are you sure that was the only reason?" Evan inquired.

"Quite sure." Ginny replied. Again a low-pitched beep was heard.

"No other reason for leaving us with dad and never bothering to come an see us?" Evan asked eyeing his mum suspiciously.

"None what so ever." Ginny stated and for the third time a beep was heard.

"Are you absolutely positively sure that that is the whole story mum?" Evan asked.

Ginny nodded. She waited but heard nothing this time.

"I find that hard to believe. A statement I'm sure the rest of our family has said." Evan stated with much certainty.

"The truth is what it is Evan. I'm sorry if you thought there was some plot to keep your father and I apart. No one was blackmailing me, there were no secret lovers, none of that at all." Ginny informed the oldest of the Potter Twins.

Evan looked annoyed when there was no beep following his mother's statement.

"Are you sure that's all of it then?" Evan asked while folding his arms.

"I'm sure." Ginny replied and was greeted once again by a beeping sound.

"Evan what is that noise?" An exasperated Ginny inquired.

Evan smiled and looked at his mother. "Why are you lying to me mum?"

"I'm not lying to you Evan." But just as the words ended a beeping sound went off again.

"I know you're lying to me mum... and in case you're wondering no I'm not using occlumency on you."

"It wouldn't work if you were." Ginny countered.

"I know. I presumed with your family possibly dying to know why you left my father you learned legimancy to protect your secret. That's why I decided to go about this the muggle way." Evan withdrew a small electrical device from his back pocket. "This is called a voice stress monitor. This particular one is designed to beep whenever someone tells a lie. Since it has been beeping every time you answer a question that means you have not managed to tell me the truth yet so again I must ask... why are you lying to me mum?"

Ginny was not pleased by this revelation. She was about to relay this fact to her son when Evan decided to raise the stakes a little.

"Does it please you to know your daughter can't stand the though of you. That when she thinks about all the missed mother daughter bonding moments she cries because she was denied them because her mum wanted nothing to do with her?"

"That's not true." Ginny retorted.

"Isn't it? If you'd wanted to be a part of our lives you would have made every effort to be there for her... for me... for all of us."

"It was your father's idea that you not have anything to do with my family, not mine." Ginny retorted.

"Only because we would ask why isn't our mummy with us. Why can't she spend time with us? Why doesn't she stay?" We're old enough to see the logic mum. It would have torn Lilly and I apart to see our grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins and know that you didn't want to be with us. No child should have to go through that."

"I made the decision that I thought was for the best." Ginny stated.

"Best for who? Us or you?" Evan asked and awaited her answer.

Ginny, knowing that she could not lie even if she wanted to, answered, "me."

"I suppose now you expect us just to welcome you back with open arms?" Evan inquired.

"No." Ginny said just barely above a whisper.

"Tell me why. Tell me the one hundred percent truth why you did what you did and maybe, maybe I can try and help convince Lilly that she should give you a chance."

Before Ginny Weasley could give her only son a positive or negative response a different sound echoed in the room. Ginny watched as Evan pulled a small object, no bigger than his hand from the inside of his jacket.

"Hello?" Evan spoke into the object.

"What? What happened?" Evan asked.

Ginny watched as Evan face paled. She watched as the young man of almost seventeen knees began to buckle and he just barely managed to sit down before they gave way. Ginny rushed to his side and waited for him to tell her what was wrong. Evan continued to listen and give only one-syllable answers until he finally ended the phone call and looked to his mother. "That was the police... we have to get to the hospital."


End file.
